Daughter
by Bobert4242
Summary: Angsty Songfic....first fanfic ever


_**Daughter**_

By: Bobert

Disclaimer: I don't own **Neon Genesis Evangelion** or the song **Daughter by Pearl Jam**. I humbly submit this fic inspired by both great pieces of art and hope not to shame either in this attempt to enter fanfiction.

_Song Lyrics_

Story Text

A/N: Before I'm killed, I would like everyone to know I am a total Asuka fan...but I heard this song and the story was to hard to pass up, I apologize in advance.

_Alone...listless...breakfast table in an otherwise empty room_

She lay silent...only the sounds of birds can be heard. Lying in a tub of filth, the pathetic girl thinks of how this came to be. Once a proud savior of the world...now just a hollow shell of her former glory.

_Young girl...violins...center of her own attention_

Her life wasn't always this way. She used to be a happy girl, so full of life and energy and then it happened. Her mama had an accident, they wouldn't tell her what happened or what was wrong, all the girl knew was that her mama was hurt.

_The, mother reads aloud, child, tries to understand it_

When the day arrived that she could see her mama it only got worse. This woman might have looked like her mother but she was insane. Ignoring her own daughter she turned her attentions upon a second hand doll. How the girl hated that doll, it took her mama away.

_Tries to make her proud_

Finally the girl found her answer; she was going to be an Eva pilot. "That would make mama proud." she told herself, she'd finally get to show that doll who was really important. She ran to the hospital room shouting that they choose her. Then she opened the door...

_The shades go down, it's in her head_

_Painted room...can't deny there's something wrong..._

...to find her mama hanging from the ceiling. At her feet was a doll's head with a trail of stuffing leading to the bodies of the doll and the woman she called her mama.

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to_

_The picture kept will remind me_

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to _

_The picture kept will remind me_

_Don't call me..._

Shortly after that dreadful day her papa married another woman. Neither one cared about her, they didn't love her...they never would. One day her 'new' mama gave her a monkey doll; it was the same size as **That** doll. She realized how much she hated dolls and tore off its head.

_She holds the hand that holds her down_

_She will...rise above...ooh...oh..._

From that day the girl swore that she would never need anyone again. That she would become stronger then everyone else. That she would be remembered for all time.

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to_

_The picture kept will remind me_

For a while it seemed to be happening, she became a strong, independent hero. But not all the fame in the world could not destroy the loneliness that ate at her, the loneliness that made her a worse pilot, the loneliness that destroyed her life.

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to be_

_The picture kept will remind me_

Now she lay here...naked, hungry and dirty. Not caring if the world ended at that moment...actually it might be preferable, so she wouldn't have to live with the shame or the pain that life has brought her.

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to _

_The picture kept will remind me _

"Synch ratio zero. I can't be the second child anymore. I have no reason left to live. Nobody cares about me anymore. My papa, my mama, nobody cares."

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to be_

_The picture kept will remind me_

_Don't call me... _

She then sees a broken piece of glass sharp and ready, inviting her to oblivion. She picks up the shard and places it on her wrist. "I have no reason left to live."

_The shades go down_

_The shades go down_

Using what little strength she has left Asuka presses the edge of the glass in to her skin.

_The shades go, go, go..._

**END**

A/N: First I would like to thank you for reading my little story. This is my first fanfic so if anyone could take the time to proofread it I would be eternally grateful, all criticism is welcome...even flames, although I do hope there would be suitable reason to do so. Well, until I post my next story (an angsty/romance A/S fic I'm working on) take these few words of wisdom... "When life gives ya lemons, squirt lemon juice in life's eye for being such a bastard."


End file.
